


Jaehee is Baehee

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I jaehee is baehee, Jaehee is a bottom, Mc is a top, The MC is based off of me and all facts about her are true for me so, This is a smut in chapter two so i dont blame you if you want to skip straight to there, i actually wrote chapter two in school during study hall, i made this bc im sad i cant date jaehee, no regrets, slight daddy kink, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: You love Jaehee. She was the one you wanted from day one, not any of the RFA men. So you go out for dinner with her, only to end up eating something besides food for dessert...





	1. Going on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is because Jaehee won't date me in the game. I hate getting friend-zoned. And I think we can all agree, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OF MY LOVE JAEHEE IN FANFICTION!!! Let us embrace our love for Jaehee through reading fanfic about her.

You plop onto your couch and pick up your phone, checking to see if any of the RFA members were online. Today was a hard day, and you needed to vent to your friends. They were already beginning to feel like family, even though you had only known them for a week now.

Opening up the app, you get a notification from a new chatroom. Perfect timing!

*Yoosung entered*  
*Jaehee entered*

Yoosung- Hey MC! Hello Jaehee

Jaehee- Hello MC, how are you?

MC- I’m good, thanks for asking^^ but work has been stressful lately;;

Jaehee- I know what that’s like… sigh…

MC- Want to hang out and chat or something?

Yoosung- Guys! Are you ignoring me on purpose?!

Jaehee- Sure, I could use a drink…

MC- Oh, you don't normally drink, so let’s go somewhere chill.

Jaehee- Sorry Yoosung, I’m going to meet MC right now… Talk later?

*Jaehee has left the chat room*

MC- Sorry Yoosung, gtg. Laterz

You close your phone when you get a cell from Jaehee. “Hello~ Jaehee want me to pick you up? I just got a new car and i thought you could take it for a spin with me.”

“Sure, just give me a half hour to get ready. See you in a little while”

You sigh as you hear Jaehee’s voice through the phone. She's just so beautiful, even her voice talking to you over the phone makes you love her even more. She asked you the other day if you liked Zen but you just wanted to yell that the one you loved was her.  
You start getting ready, thinking about Jaehee non-stop, wishing she would realize your love for her. Not for an of the men in the RFA, you just wanted to love her. Her kind heart, soft hair and bright smile…

Looking at the time, you grab your keys and go out to your car and head over to Jaehee’s house. As you turn onto her street, your heart already begins to beat faster. You park in front of her house and prepare to get out of your car when Jaehee walks onto the sidewalk.

She is wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans and tall brown boots with a cute sweater. Your mouth drops slightly at the sight of this beautiful woman walking towards your car, going out to eat with you.

Jumping out of your shock, you get out of the car and walk over to meet her. “Hi Jaehee!” You go over and give her a big hug and she hugs back. Inhaling, you can smell her shampoo and it soothes you.

“So where are you planning to bring us today?” Jaehee smiles sweetly, making your heart beat like crazy.

“Just a little restaurant near my place.” You smile back, feeling your cheeks begin to hurt from your constant smile.

You arrive at the restaurant and sit down at a little table in the corner. “Jaehee, what do you like to drink?”

“I normally drink wine but honestly, I could go for a beer right now.” She looks down at the menu, deciding on what to buy.

She drinks beer? Wow, she really is my type, you smile. “Well, I am going to have a nice chilled lager. Planning for this damn party is more stressful than I thought it would be.”

“Hmm, so you like beer MC?” she looks at you with a slight smile.

“Yeah, oh, I forgot to say but I’m going to pay so just get whatever you want.” 

“Are you sure? I can pay, really MC, you shouldn’t do this just for me.” She looked slightly worried.

“Jaehee, I’m doing this because it is you.” you respond “I don’t pay for just friends.” Oh crap, you blew it, you’re going to scare her away. 

“Well, thank you then.”

The food has arrived and you cut into your steak, watching Jaehee eat her pasta. You feel a pain in your heart, wishing you could tell her how much she means to you, how much you love her. You want to spend more time with her, cuddle, kiss…

“So MC, what is your job, I forgot to ask.” Jaehee looks up from her food, looking you in the eye. She has such beautiful eyes…

“I am a Biomedical Scientist, specializing in genetics. I come home from work late all the time, working on projects at the lab is energy consuming.”

Jaehee looks surprised and she sets her drink down. “I didn’t know you did such a technical job, I figured you were an office worker or something…”

“It was my dream since I was in ninth grade. Anyway, Jaehee I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with that, I love planning for this party, it just leaves me with little free time.”

“Oh, no you did no wrong, I just want to know more about you and get closer to you…” Jaehee blushes, looking down at her food and takes another bite.

Your heart suddenly beats faster. She wanted to get to know me better? Does she really care about me that much? Maybe I should go out on a limb and see if she will hang out with me after dinner too.

“Jaehee, would you like to come over to my house after dinner to watch a movie?” Your stomach gets butterflies, hoping she will say yes. If she does, that means she wants to hang out with you too.

“Yeah, I’d love to come over and be with you.” She looks into your eyes and smiles. You swallow, feeling your body long for Jaehee.

You pay for the food and get into the car, driving towards your house.


	2. Dessert time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, the smut you have all been waiting for! (Unless you just skipped here straight away and didn't read the first chapter. Well, I can't judge bc I've done that before.)

Jaehee walks into your house and looks around with curiosity. “I like how you decorated” Jaehee walks over to your overflowing bookshelf and runs her hand along the book spines. 

“Jaehee… There’s something I want to tell you…” You feel your stomach tighten in stress of revealing your feelings but you have to. She needs to know that someone loves her and wants her to be happy and healthy.  
She turns towards you and walks over, standing only a few inches in front of you. “Yes, MC? What is it?” she whispers seductively.

Your mouth twitches and you can't help but look at her ever so soft lips… Your hand moves on its own and caresses Jaehee’s cheek. Closing your eyes, you lean forward and put your lips carefully over hers.

You pull back enough to see her reaction and Jaehee’s eyes are closed and she leans forward towards you again and you connect, this time not stopping your kisses. Her kisses are just as passionate as yours… She must have been wanting you as much as you have been wanting her.

You wrap your arms around her waist and pull her even closer and your bodies are pressed against one another and you feel her melt into you. You step it up a notch and push her backwards onto the couch where you straddle her and continue to kiss her.

You lick her lower lip, asking permission to enter. She obliges and you rub your tongue against hers, heat building between you two. She gives a little moan into your mouth and you get turned on even further.

You pull back enough to look into Jaehee’s eyes. “Jaehee, you are so beautiful.” you whisper into her ear before licking the outside of it. Moving across her jaw, you suck on her neck and she shivers with pleasure, giving a low groan.

You approach her collarbone and nip at it gentally. Taking her shirt off, you look at her beautiful body before you. “Jaehee, are you sure you are okay with this? I don’t want to hurt you…” You feel slightly nervous to continue. What is she was pressured into this and didn’t really want it?

“MC…” She sighs lightly “I have always wanted you. I just… couldn’t make the first move. What if I scared you off?” She leans forward and lightly kisses your lips reassuringly. “I want you MC-” 

You cut her off, practically attacking her, locking lips roughly. You stand up and rip your own shirt off, unbuckling your belt and throwing your pants across the room. “Let’s head to the bedroom, shall we?” You grab Jaehee’s wrist and bring her into your room, pushing her onto the bed. You throw the last of your clothes off and approach the bed.

She looks up at you with lustful eyes and you crawl onto the bed, hovering over her body. You can’t look away. Her soft skin, the way her ribs stuck out ever so slightly when she laid down…

You take her pants off, not breaking eye contact and then you kiss her again. “Mc… Can you… t-talk dirty to me?” Oh fuck, she's sooo hot… You feel your breath increase and your heartbeat picks up.

“Jaehee, Your hot body makes me so wet for you…” You run your hand down her stomach and kiss her just above her underwear line. You move your way up and feel Jaehee twitch under you, desperate for more attention.

You unclasp her bra and throw it aside, taking in the sight of her breasts. They were large and symmetrical. “Jaehee, I want to touch you everywhere, I want to own your body, make you feel pleasure with my every touch… I want you to moan and scream until your throat is hoarse…” 

Just you whispering into her ear causes her to moan. Oh my god, your mind is overflowing with her every grace. You think of no one except Jaehee. You want all of her. You want more of her.

You begin to lick her erect nipple and she squirms, moaning quietly. Oh, her voice is even more melodic when she moans.... You increase your intensity and feel her nearing a climax, just from breast stimulation.

“M-Mc… I-” Jaehee moans loudly, making you more desperate to please her. You speed up slightly and she arches her back, moaning even louder at the peak. Feeling her calm down from her orgasm, you go back to kissing her. 

“Jaehee, how would you like for me to touch you now? Are you just dying for me to be inside you, feeling the deepest parts of your body?” She swallows hard, imagining what you will do to her. 

“I want you inside me MC.” You needed no further confirmation as you teasingly walk your hands down her body, pausing slightly at her clit. You ghost your fingers across and she twitches.

She is so wet, her inner thighs were sticky as well. YOu start by rubbing her lightly, increasing in pace and pressure as you feel her breath faster. She moans you name and you can’t hold back any longer.

You continue to rub her there as you insert your middle finger inside of her. “MC! Mc!” She screams your name between moans and you add another finger, reaching deep into her. She is warm and sticky against your fingers and you melt into a constant pace, pumping your fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.

She begins to moan loudly, a constant stream of your name repeated over and over and over, driving you crazy and you pick up your pace even farther. “Aaaahhhh! MC! Fuck, Mc!” She moans loudly.

You speed up and she screams in pleasure. You feel her contract against your fingers, tightening up as she orgasms. You take this chance and kiss her, breathing in her every moan, taking in every part of her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at you. “Mc, I want to help you too…” She looks away shyly and you smile. How can she be so hot yet so cute at the same time? You pull her into a loving hug.

“Jaehee… I don't care about myself, I just want to make you feel pleasure as I love you all night long.” You break from the hug and begin to lick her chest. You start to move down and she grabs your head in her hands, making you look at her.

“MC, I want you to feel good too.” She sits up and kisses you, inserting her tongue into your mouth. You comply and allow her to move down, kissing your neck, your collarbone, the top of your breasts.

She begins to give your chest attention and you moan slightly, feeling heat build up from the pleasurable stimulation of your breast. At the same time, she pushes you onto your back and gets on top of you.

Surprised, you smile, excited in her burst of boldness. Jaehee reaches own and touches your sex, rubbing you on your bundle of nerves. YOu throw your head back as the pleasure sends waves throughout your body. She makes another bold move and inserts two fingers inside of you, right off the bat.

Oh fuck, just the thought of her doing that to you brings you near orgasm. Let alone the actual sensations it brought.

You feel your body tighten, hot with pleasure as she picks up the pace and you moan loudly. “J-Jaehee, you're good-” you get cut off as your orgasm becomes more powerful.

You feel your body release the tension through hot waves of pleasure spreading from your abdomen to your chest. You throw your head back, overcome with the sensation.

When you finish, you smile at Jaehee. “Thanks babe, that was amazing. Now, I have to get back at you for that moment of dominance.” 

You roll, ending up again on top. “Jaehee, I want to taste you, I want to eat you…” you tease.

She takes a deep breath in and lets it out, tight with anticipation. You keep eye contact as you move down, licking and sucking her smooth skin.

At her collarbone, you leave a mark, moving towards her breasts briefly, as you have spent lots of attention there already. You leave a trail of wet, messy kisses from her ribs to her bellybutton and Jaehee moans, her orgasm beginning to build.

You stick out your tongue and lick from her navel to her left hip. It sticks out nicely and you suck and nibble on it, leaving hickeys for tomorrow. “MC… you're taking so long… I can't wait anymore, it's torture!”

You look up at her and smile. “Only if you call me daddy.” Her eyes widen and she gasps.

“I want you to fuck me with your mouth daddy.” She says, and you spread her legs apart and position yourself between them. You start with her inner knee and slowly move up. Reaching her upper thigh, you lick up all her wetness that had sexily dropped down in her pleasure.

“I’m going to taste you now, my love” you sing, looking at her one last time. “Is that okay, my sexy Jaehee?”

“Yes please daddy.” You immediately lower your head to her sex, beginning with a light lick across her folds. Jaehee moans and you flick your tongue at her clit.

“MC! Aaahhh!” You go from the slow, torturous lick across her folds to a quick and hard flick to her clit. Her back arches and you grab her hips, holding her still as you go to work.

“Fuck me harder, please daddy!” With that, you go to a constant attack in her bundle of nerves, and she falls into a constant streams of moans and your name, and you can't hemp but moan into her.

The fact that you just moaned into her makes her practically scream your name and you move faster, harder until she hits her climax.

“MC, I can pleasure you again…” you don't listen and instead of getting up, you again lick her folds, this time sticking your tongue in. Sensitive from the last orgasm, she jumps and you hear her moan.

You love the way she reacts to your every touch, her every breath and moan. You can’t get enough and never want to stop making her feel amazing.

You again lick her, sticking your tongue as far in as possible, sucking lightly on the outside as you do so. Constantly keeping up the pace, she begins to come quickly and you put more pressure on the walls inside of her with ever deft, curling motion of your tongue.

At this point, Jaehee is delirious, filled with the pleasure and fog of being on her fourth orgasm of the night. She grabs your hair, pushing your face closer, faster and you know she needs it. She needs you to tongue fuck her into oblivion.

The motions were smooth due to her wetness and you keep working, feeling your own pleasure build from hers. “MC! MC! DADDY MC!! AaahhhhhHHHH!” Her orgasm hits her hard and she screams, pulling your hair and moaning.

You take a deep breath and move up, again facing Jaehee. “Jaehee, you taste amazing…” you smile and she pulls you into a soft kiss. 

“MC, you are the best person I've ever known in bed.” She smiles and hugs you. “Thank you for making me feel amazing, and… for loving me.”

You both lay beside each other, you taking the part of the big spoon, holding her in your arms. “Jaehee, no matter what, remember I'll always be here for you. Not just sexually but emotionally. I'll fight for you, I'll protect you no matter what. I want to be your support.”

“MC, thank you, I want to be there for you too.” Jaehee gives you a kind kiss on the lips and turns to face you. You run your hand through her short, soft hair, entranced in her beauty. How could anyone else ever be more beautiful than my Jaehee? You wonder, knowing the answer was no one. 

You pull her close and you close your eyes, taking in Jaehee’s smell and feeling sleep come on. “I love you Jaehee”

“I love you too, MC” at those words, you fall asleep, warm and comfortable by Jaehee’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you enjoyed this work of art. I suggest holy water for those that read the entire second chapter and feel pleasure in their hearts (Or pain bc there is no romantic Jaehee route). Please leave comments and tips. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the good shit so have fun!


End file.
